I'm Still Waiting
by Solo-Strifer
Summary: Well I don't know what to say.It's a one sided Taiora about Tai. Sad really Please read and review!!


Digigurl:Hey! my second story!  
  
Lunar:why do you even try?  
  
Digigurl:hey I need to do something  
  
Lunar:Well digigurl does not own digimon!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The air was bitter cold as and the groung was covered with snow.children were running around laughing and playing merrily.One man stared at the chindren woth longing in his eyes. He longed to be them. To be happy.To be free of worries. To be free of the pain.He still remembered that day his heart broke. He sighed. Things wern't the same. Tai looked back out to the snowy earth.He couldn't stand it any longer. He got up and left the room. He walked around the house.It was silent.even at his age of twenty-eight he still felt the silence was uncomfterble.He couldn't do anything about it.Tai walked over to a picture and picked it up. A girl at the age of fifteen smiled at him. The same sweet smile he remembered.The same smile he missed.  
  
Her hair was a soft aburn and her eyes were like glowing ambers.He placed the picture face down on the table.He couldn't bear to look at her face.Not anymore.  
  
A single tear rolled down his cheek as he wispered her name softly."Sora....."  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
Tai walked up to Sora. It was a cool winter day and christmas eve was very near.The new digidestined had given Tai and the others their digimon for christmas and Agumon was walking right beside him. "So Sora you going to the concert with any one...not that it really matters to me just wondering"Tai asked her. Her reply broke his heart to peices."No I want to ba available for Matt." She said blushing as she did.  
  
"Oh I see...Matt huh."He said looking down. "Ya." She said softly."It's ok."He said to her.  
  
"You're not mad at me Tai?" She asked him with a surprised look on her face. "Of coarse not! now go in there and say 'hi' to Matt for me 'k!" He said as he pushed he to the door."Thanks Tai."She said as she walked in."The least you could do is leave the cookies!"Agumon shouted. Sora laughed and said "tell you what I'll make some special cookies for you."She said and dissapeared.She never heard Tai say "I'll be waiting.Thanks." Agumon looked at Tai and said "You know what Tai." "What?" tai said in a sad tone. "You have really grown up" Agumon finished.  
  
~*present*~  
  
He sighed.He didn't see her much after that and when he did she would talk about Matt.Soon they stopped talking to each other.Then they even stopped saying hi to eack other even at school.It went like that for years. He didn't even know where she lived anymore.  
  
He only knew that she was with Matt.He remembered the days when they were inseprable.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
A young Tai Kamiya ran through the soccer field dribbling the ball between his feet.He laughed joyfully as he continued his game. He stopped when he saw a little girl sitting under a tree."Hey!"he said when he got to her.She looked up from where she was sitting and smiled. "My name is Tai!"He said as he held out his hand."What's your name?"He asked."I'm Sora" she said shyly."Well Sorwa do you want to play with me?"He asked in his tiny voice."Sure." she said and ran off to play with him.  
  
~*present*~  
  
He remembered the first day they met and It brought tears to his eyes.He grabbed his coat and left his house needing the fresh air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai walked down the street to the park.He walked to the tree that he and Sora called their own. No one was there.The only sounds were the faint howl of the wind and childrens soft laughter. He wished to be carefree with no worries but he knew that wouldn't happen.He sighed.There was no escape from the pain in his heart. He remembered how she said she would make him special cookies.Then he remembered that she never did.He had to admit he exspected that but it still made him feel bad.To him it proved she really love Matt. To others they would think she simply forgot.Tai knew the truth.He wouldn't win her heart.He also knew that there friendship was small too.'I't used to be so storng but now it is hardly noticeable.'He thought bitterly.Then another memory came to his mind.A memory that broke his heart.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
Tai and Sora were now eight.They both sat together on a hill watching the sun start to fall. Tai looked at Sora and said"let's make a promise."Sora looked at him with interest.He continued "A promise to always be friends no matter what!"He said as he smiled and held out his hand. "Ok!"Sora said as she took his hand in her own.With that they watched the sunset with there hends still locked.  
  
~*present*~  
  
'I guess we broke our promise' He though with sadness. He decided to head back home scince it was getting dark.  
  
While he was walking by the apartments he looked into one of the windows and gasped.It was her.Sora was in the window folding clothes.She softly was humming while she smiled lightly. Her face took his breath away and he cried.  
  
The only words he could utter were filled with sadness as he staired at her.Then once said he took off.His voice still lingered in the air even though he was gone. The three simple words that she would never hear."I'm still waiting......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Digigurl:well it kinda brought tears to my eyes and this is the end  
  
Lunar:wow that was a sad ending  
  
Digigurl:R&R! 


End file.
